The Hotel Secrets
by TayTa1895
Summary: Spoilers for season 3 episode 2...sort of... Just saying. That episode...so many feels...This is how I think it should have gone down
1. A Knock On Fate's Door

_**You guys….YOU GUYS! **_

_**Tonights episode….holy crap! That bar…him glancing down at her ring….I swear…right in the feels….So here is a story..from the bar scene**_

* * *

Walt sat, listening to Vic as she told him how bad girls were only different because they didn't need permission, about how they wanted the same things. He knows what he wants. He knows what he wants more than anything in the world right now. Her.

* * *

Vic took another sip of the beer, rambling on so she wouldn't have to face the truth. She had always been proud of being labeled as a 'bad' girl. However, she was anything but right now. She would love to not feel the need to ask for permission to lean into him. To kiss him.

"But I can't," she thought as she took another swig of the beer. She knew she had to stay back from him. That he probably didn't want it and she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. Or that he was leaning towards her. "Wait!" Her mind screamed in realization. He was leaning toward her. "What is it Walt?"

Her voice calling his name cut through his mind like a knife. He knew he had to think quickly. He knew he couldn't tell her the true reason for his apparent invasion of her space. He looked up at her, his characteristic smile appearing. "That's my beer."

He was sure he would melt off the seat when she smiled back at him. "Get another, cause this one's mine cowboy."

* * *

They walked back to their rooms, bumping into each other occasionally, causing Vic to giggle, which would then cause Walt to blush. Once to their doors, he stops at the first one. "This one's mine."

She laughs lightly as she slides the key into the second door. "And this one's mine."

He watched her, standing watching him as he tried to open his door. After seeing him struggling with it a few times, she stepped up and took the key from him. "Here, like this." She then flipped it over and slid it in, which opened the door immediately. When she turned around to give him his key back, her hair flipped, brushing against his face. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, his arm shooting out to grab hold of the wall. "Shit, Walt. You okay?"

He nodded, not able to say anything, and brushed past her, going in his room and shutting the door.

It completely shocked her, but she tried to brush it off. She knew better anyways. Knew that he wouldn't want her. Wouldn't invite her in. And really what would she have said even if he had?

* * *

She sat on her bed, looking at her wedding ring next to her pistol. "It's all wrong." She muttered to herself. She knew who she wanted. And she knew who she couldn't be with.

He looked back towards her room. He swore that whoever thought that the idea for doors to make rooms adjoin would be a good one is the devil. He knew that he should turn off the light and go to bed. But he also knew he wanted to go to the door. Just to see. "No." He scolded himself. "She is married."

His heart lept up in his chest when he heard it. The knock. It's faint. So faint at first he thought he had imagined it. Standing, he walked over to the door, slicking his hair back before opening it. "Vic?"

She smiled from her room, a timid smile. One of unsure feelings and possible regrets. Or so he thinks. "Hey. So…I…" She cleared her throat, trying again. "I have a mini fridge in my room. Has some beers in it. Would you…well, I figured I should pay you back for yours at the bar. Do ya wanna come grab some?"

He held to the door knob. Something, anything to keep him on balance. He knew what he should do. What he needed to do. Just say no. Say NO Walt. "Yea sure."

* * *

When she smiled he wanted to kick himself.

* * *

_**I swear it was gonna be a one shot….but something happened….IDK **_

_**I promise it will only be two chapters. I promise I will be back to Follow You Anywhere right after this. I love you guys. Reviews are great. **_


	2. Bad Girls Don't Ask Permission

_**Dear TheGodmother2, stop with the awesomeness. You're killing my vibe writing all these awesome stories. Sincerely, everyone else who thought they stood a chance in writing fanfiction…..lol so j/k but for real, everyone go check out her stuff. It's freaking awesome. Just saying**_

_**Anywho, to wrap up this one so my baby (aka Follow You Anywhere) can have all my attention again.**_

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how timidly she moved. It was almost as if she was afraid. When she came back with the beer, he noticed something entirely different. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring anymore.

_"Of course she isn't, she was fixing to go to sleep."_ He told himself, smiling and thanking her for the beer.

He began to speak just as she did. "Wal.." "Vi.."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

She laughed at this. "I'll go first. Walt, don't get me wrong, I'm glad we stayed here, but when we get back…I'm thinking about taking a few days off. If it won't put you in a bad spot at work that is."

He had a firm grasp on his beer, but he wasn't sure if it would break now. He knew he had been to forward. He should step back. Let her go. She is married, and he has no place to try anything. "Yea, sure. If that's what you need Vic, you got it."

She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing a little more into the chair she had chosen. "Thanks, Walt. I'll owe ya one for this. Trying to get all this paper work sorted out is crazy. I don't know how people do it."

He looked up at her, causing her to freeze when she registered the fear on his face. " Vic, are you trying to leave us?" Leave me, he had thought, but knew he dare not say it.

Taking another drink of his beer, trying to calm his nerves actually, almost made him miss it. Almost made him miss how she looked down, attempting to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Who is us?"

Scratching his head, he tried to think of how to word it without making him seem completely crazy. " Us. The people you work with."

She nodded, the blush now faded. "No. Not y'all. Just…not y'all."

He got up, throwing his bottle away, and stopped in front of her. "Vic, ya know that if you need to talk about anything, I'll listen."

When she looked up at him she saw it. She caught a glimpse of her chance. It was there, written on his face. In the way his eyes studied her, trying to find what was wrong. It was her chance, to tell him now or never bother with it again. She knew she had to do it then. "Walt, I'm leaving him."

He was sure he had heard her wrong. Sure that she hadn't truly said what he thought he had heard. But there she sat, watching him. Waiting to see how he would react. Because he wasn't wrong. He had heard her right. It wasn't just his hopes anymore. It was true. "Vic… I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him. "No, it feels better saying it. I found out that he has been…well, less than faithful. So, I had the papers wrote up, and they should have reached him today. I have already signed my part. Now I'm just waiting for him."

When he walked off, she thought, for just a second, that she had been wrong. That she had seen something that wasn't there. That it was time to ask for permission again. However, when he came back with another beer, it revitalized her hope. He held it down to her, which threw her for another loop. "Walt…my beer is fine. Thank you."

He let out a nervous laugh as he stood over her. "Well good, cause I planned on keepin this one. I think a toast is in order though."

Laughing, she tapped her beer to his, hearing the clink when they hit. "I suppose that does deserve a clinky."

He rocked on his feet for a moment before speaking up. "Well, I guess I better go on back to my room so you can get settled in. We still have a long day tomorrow, plus the drive back."

Vic stood up, stretching when she did. "Yea, don't remind me. It was long enough one way, I don't wanna think about going back." She followed him to the door, reaching out and tentatively grabbing his arm before he got through. "Walt…one more thing."

He turned, and what he saw, he could probably never clearly describe. She was looking up at him, yet her features seemed to be scared. There was a slight blush covering her cheeks, but he couldn't really tell if it was something new, or from earlier. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that she was vulnerable, but he couldn't stand the sight of her, Victoria Moretti, actually looking like she was afraid of something. So he pulled her in, wrapping her in his arms. She seemed to relax into him, which made him feel some better. After a few moments, she began moving against his chest, so he let her go.

However, she kept her arms wrapped around him, only now she rose up, meeting his lips. It hadn't been something either of them had expected, and it took Walt a second to come to his senses. "Vic," he said softly, as he pulled back from her lips. "I don't think that we should do this."

Her features seemed to sink, and it was all he had in him to keep from pulling her back. "You're right. Sorry Walt. Have a good night."

She began to shut her door, but he put his hand up, stopping it. This caused her to open it back up, facing him again. However, when he looked at her he didn't see the fear that was there before. He saw hurt. "Vic, wait. Let me just…take care of you."

He hadn't intended on kissing her again. He could honestly say that. But, something inside of him, back where he thought there was nothing left, decided that it was the thing to do. So there he was. There they were. Him pulling her back into his arms, her surprise that quickly turned to happiness, and him actually kissing her.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, pressed into the door way against each other, but he knew when she broke the kiss. He knew, not only by the departure of her sweet lips on his but also the lack of warmth from where she had been standing. When his vision cleared, he looked up to see that she had stepped into his room. "This is my side tonight."

He knew she didn't need permission for that, not that she would ask anyways.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Hey there….so it is 4 in the morning, yes I have been up all night writing this. No I'm not twitching….too bad lol. Well, I'm fixing to go to bed so leave some reviews; they always help churn the creative juices. I wasn't sure about this one, but sleeplessness is making me a little delusional, so I think it may be time to call it quits. Hopefully I get more posted tmrw. Love you guys.**_

_**P.S. Tell me of any typos I made, I will gladly go fix them. **_


End file.
